creativersefandomcom-20200223-history
Pigsy
The yellow Pigsy is a peaceful but defensive common surface-dwelling Creature the size of one block in height with a pig's snout and tiger-like stripes that can be found in many Biomes during the day mainly on Grass blocks of all kinds. Wherever you can encounter these friendly Creatures during the day, Night Pigsies may appear at night if the area is shrouded in darkness. General information The friendly yellow Pigsies are very common and can be found roaming the surface of all Creativerse worlds during the day. They can be encountered in nearly all surface Biomes like Grasslands, Woodlands, Forests, Tundras, Canyons, Dunes, Mountains, Savannahs and on Shores. When players attack, hurt or tame Pigsies, these Creatures will defend themselves by fighting back until they win, are given the slip or are defeated. Their name clearly stems from their vague resemblance to pigs on Earth, mainly their pig's snout that also causes them to oink. Pigsies were already part of the Alpha version of Creativerse, even at the time when the game was still provisionally called "Thereafter" and was supposed to become a sandbox-game based on magic. A very simply designed Pigsy can be seen in the old trailer for this very early game version that was revealed in a livestream at launch date: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nYRy6za2u7A (at ca. 10:58 minutes). Pigsy is also the "mascot" of the game Creativerse itself. It appears as a commentator in early Playful videos about Creativerse. It can be seen at the beginning of the same livestream that's linked above at ca. 1:30 minutes for example. The diurnal yellow Pigsies are a good source of Leather and Crystal Shards, just like Night Pigsies and Night Hoglets are. Pigsy Droppings can only be obtained from Pigsy Pets (also from Night Pigsies and Night Hoglets when they have been tamed) after feeding them their favorite Food. Pigsy Droppings can optionally be used as a fertilizer to speed up the growth of Seeds for Crops, Queen Bees, Mushroom Spores and tree Saplings. Fertilizer is not necessary in order to grow plants, but shortens the waiting time, especially of Mushrooms that will grow immediately from fertilized Spores. Leather is a valuable crafting ingredient for Leather Armor (the first tier of Armor) as well as for Explosives. Crystal Shards are useful for crafting Explosives and a few other items. Spawning Pigsies can spawn on any type of Grass blocks during daytime, like Dead Grass, green Grass and Savannah Grass. This also applies to player-made arenas (or artificial biomes) built from such blocks, even when placed underground. Pigsies might also spawn next to Grass blocks and on other types of surface blocks during the day, like possibly Dirt and Rocky Dirt. Creatures, even diurnal ones, will not spawn on any blocks that are illuminated by artificial lightings like lamps, torches and objects that feature open flames. LED blocks, Wildwood Flowers, Glowing Mushrooms and crafted objects that glow without illuminating the area will not prevent Creatures from spawning close by though. Pigsies only spawn during the day within a certain proximity around player characters. They flourish in sunlight and will not die at nightfall. However, these daytime Creatures will usually vanish in a little while after (all) players have left the area. Ordinary yellow Pigsies can be spawned on Mob Spawners. They will then start to stroll around in the area. Please note that Mob Spawners are not intended to let you "farm" infinite animal loot. Instead they are Machines that will spawn specific Creatures as a fighting challenge, intended to be used within Adventures created for other players to play. Creatures spawned on Mob Spawners do not drop any loot by themselves and cannot be tamed. However, players can provide the first Creature that will be spawned with customary loot via mob spawner inventory window that other players will then receive when this Creature is killed or dies from natural causes like drowning. Player-spawned peaceful Creatures can also be used to fill stables or other areas with animal life. Player-spawned Pigsies that are set to "aggressive" (works even on game worlds with the "Pro" world option "peaceful creatures" enabled) can in a way serve as "watch dogs" activated by Sensors or traps wired to them, but will also be aggressive towards the player who placed the Mob Spawners. Behavior Pigsies usually wander around on the surface in the area where they have spawned, occasionally exploring nearby Caves, but leaving them again rather quickly. They do not often climb trees, different to Feral Pigsies in Swamplands, and they never take a swim of their own accord. Like many Creatures, they seem interested in openings in walls or fences and bridges over liquids, so they might casually walk into Teleporters that are strategically placed at such junctions. Common Pigsies are well visible during the day in all biomes because of their bright yellow skin. They become less distinguishable in the dark though. When you get close enough to a Pigsy, you can hear it snorting now and then. Pigsies might lie down and take occasional naps, but they do not generally sleep during the night. Pigsies usually snore while napping. They are carefree friendly animals that will only react combative if they are attacked by player characters, hurt by explosions or tamed. Pigsies can also be called by BossHogs to their aid if these large Savannah Creatures fight player characters. When aggravated, Pigsies will attack player characters until they can defeat them or are defeated themselves. It is easy to abandon the combat though by running away from Pigsies, they can be outdistanced even without sprinting and will stop the pursuit at a distance of ca. 15-20 blocks. Then, Pigsies will soon return to their peaceful state by themselves. These friendly Creatures won't react aggressive to merely being pushed with an ArcTek Gauntlet, unless you would use an AOE Gauntlet Smash on or close to them. Even the "Pro" world option "passive Creatures" will not prevent Pigsies from being irritable, defending themselves nor from assisting BossHogs after being called to their aid. Yellow Pigsies can be charmed to gather around player characters and to follow them by consuming Eau De Pigsy with right-click from a quickslot. Pigsies will also often stick out its tongue while doing so. However, the perfume will not pacify Pigsies (like during the taming procedure) and will not make them stop fighting you after you've aggravated them. The same "attraction" effect can be accomplished by consuming a non-craftable Love Potion (obtainable by claiming Login Chests around Valentine's Day). Like nearly all peaceful animals, Pigsies react scared by explosions, raging flames, dismissals and battles happening close to them, and will usually run away from the scene for a few seconds until they will recuperate. When scaring a Pigsy while the attraction effect of a potion is active, its reaction will alternate between making a scared expression and a happy one with its tongue hanging out. Combat Pigsies have ca. 85 health points. Based on tests, Pigsies require 13 hits with a Twig, 9 hits with a Wood Sword, 6 hits with a Stone Sword, 3 hits with an Obsidian Sword, 2 hits with an Iron Sword, 1 hit with a Diamond Sword or 1 hit with a Lumite Sword to be killed. Using the AOE Gauntlet Smash, killing Pigsies requires 2 of these power attacks with a Twig equipped, but only 1 Ground Smash with a Weapon of any higher tier equipped. Against unarmed players (without any Armor equipped) without an Armorer Badge, Pigsies will deal 70 damage points with each swing of their head and 130 damage points with their special attack. It seems like Pigsies have 10 armor points. Please note that all Creativerse Creatures have species-related resistances and weaknesses against specific tiers of Weapons and are resistant, sometimes immune, against certain elemental damage types. Pigises can die from most elemental damages like Fire, Cold, Poison and Corruption, and they can also drown when being trapped in all types of liquids except for Mineral Water for too long (even in liquids of just 1 block in depth), which will make them drop their Loot Bags. Their special attack begins after a Pigsy ducks down lowering its torso and head while wagging its tail and making a grumbling sound. It will then push up its head and send the player-character flying several blocks upwards and backwards. The pushing power of a Pigsy is not as strong as that of a BossHog or a Dustevil, but stronger than that of a Night Hoglet. The shove usually won't inflict falling damage to player characters, however it is sufficient to interrupt a taming process. Like with all types of Creatures except for flight animals, it is recommended to circle a Pigsy while whacking it with a Melee Weapon to avoid being hit by it. Usually, the Pigsy will also not be able to perform its special attack while being busy with turning around to face the player character. Like all other Creatures, Pigsies can climb one or two blocks upwards, but not three blocks or higher without any steps, not even on worlds with low gravity (while your player character can use low gravity to jump up 5 blocks or more). Creatures cannot climb ladders, cannot open doors or wicket gates and cannot climb or jump over fences - unless there's a block, object or liquid next to the fence that they can use as a stepping stone, or if something has been placed directly on the fence. You still might not be able to safely fight Creatures from platforms or ladders, nor across gaps or fences with a Melee Weapon any longer, since Creatures can now back away and take a distance when they realize that they cannot reach the player character. After a while, peaceful Creatures like Pigsies will then return to their non-aggressive state. You can try such tricks at your own risk nonetheless, since they might still work sometimes. In any case you can still throw Explosives or throwable items like Rimecones at Creatures from a safe place. Armor-Piercing Bombs are the most effective ranged weapons in general, followed by Explosive Bombs. Poison Bombs work well against Pigsies too. Throwing Globs of Goo can only slow Creatures down. Purification Bombs, Mineral Water and Healing Beacons do not only heal player characters, but Pigsies too. Be careful when throwing Snowcubes or Freeze Bombs, since they can freeze Water (also Mineral Water, Bog Water and Corrupted Water) to Ice and can transform green Grass blocks into Snow Caps. Fire Bombs and Flaming Skulls can set flammable blocks and materials on fire, causing a wooden build to burn down or starting a forest fire in warm biomes or Swamplands in the worst case. Corrupt Bombs can corrupt several materials like most natural Wood blocks, tree Leaves, Dirt, Stone and green Grass blocks. As Creativerse is a sandbox-game, it's possible to build kill-traps that could be filled with any type of liquid that will drown Pigsies and/or burn them and/or corrupt them. Loot When killed (or dismissed as Pets), Pigsies can drop 1-4 stacks of items in their Loot Bag. Their Loot Bags will always contain at least 1-3 pieces of Leather. Often, their Loot Bags will additionally contain Bones and/or Crystal Shards. More rarely, their Loot Bags will contain Sinews, green Globs of Goo and/or Red Mushrooms. Since update R61 on February 14th 2019, there's a very small chance to receive the free rare Recipes for Plum Blossoms and/or Year of the Pig Lanterns from Pigsies when you kill them. The chances are much higher to receive these Recipes as a pet-harvest though. Taming To tame a Pigsy, ready a crafted and equipped Taming Collar and point it at the Pigsy for 5 seconds without being interrupted. After obtaining the Rancher Badge through questing (9 Quests starting with the Quest "Fall for You"), the taming time will be reduced to only 1 second. The Badge does not have to be "selected" in order to grant this Buff. The safest way to tame any Creature is to build a hovering closed-up trap with a bottom made of Slabs or any type of blocks with small holes in them that will not allow Creatures to slip through. A destination Teleporter should be placed higher up into the trap, so that a Creature that is teleported there will fall down and onto the bottom. A departure Teleporter has to be placed into the wild, and the Creature needs to be lured or chased into it. Then you can stand below the bottom of the trap and tame the Creature through the holes. Even W'urm (probably the strongest Creature in Creativerse that can even attack downwards) can't reach player characters if they are positioned directly below him. Stun Bombs can be effectively used to tame all Creatures, because they immobilize them completely. However you should take the small knockback of Stun Bombs into consideration, and also note that you will also have to throw one of these Explosives every 5-6 seconds as long as you don't have achieved the Rancher Badge, so that the taming process will not be interrupted whenever the Pigsy "wakes up" and starts to fight back again. If a Creature already starts to prepare its special attack, then it will be too late to throw a Stun Bomb. The special attack will still hit in this case even if the Creature already starts to appear stunned. If the taming process has to be restarted over and over again, this could lead to using too many Stun Bombs, which can be lethal to weak Creatures like Pigsies eventually, because Stun Bombs inflict a little bit of damage every time. Globs of Goo can be thrown in order to slow down Creatures so much that they're nearly immobilized, but this will not prevent Pigsies from fighting back when being tamed. Since update R45 in July 2017, if aggravated Creatures realize that they cannot reach player characters, they can sometimes retreat and then wait in a distance until player characters will get close to them again, which can make them aggressive anew. This means that you might not be able to tame Pigsies and other Creatures safely across a gap or a fence, from a ladder or a platform anymore after having agitated them. Keeping them as Pets As soon as Creatures have successfully been tamed and have sent you hearts, they will become immortal in principle. They will not die from hunger, sunlight, corruption, heat, cold, poison or drowning any longer, and they cannot be hit with Weapons. The owner of Pets can push them with gauntlets, and Explosives might also be able to push Pets away a little, but this won't kill them. Only "dismissing" Pets (via their pet window, to be opened by looking at them and using right-click or typing "f" as the default key) will make them vanish forever while dropping their Loot Bag with the exact same content as if they were killed with a Weapon. Only Pet owners and players with the necessary permission rank can dismiss Pets. Pets will follow player characters automatically right after being tamed and can be lead through Teleporters or to the Touchstone. If you outdistance your Pets that follow you, they should automatically teleport to you. However in rare cases (like after using a Glider or before stepping into a Teleporter right after shaking them off) following Pets might just freeze and you will have to search for them where you last saw them. They might not follow you again automatically, so you'll have to tell them to "stay" (in their pet window), step away a bit, and then ask them to "follow" you again. The same goes for Pets that will stop following you after a defeat or logout. Pets should not vanish any longer if set to "wander", but they can still get displaced by the game program very often either upwards or downwards and more rarely sideways, usually onto the roof of their stables or a tree right above, down into a Cave or rarely even into the vast caverns of the Corruption layer deep underground... You can see cyan blue spots on your area Map (to be opened by typing "m" as the default key) indicating your Pets if you are in the same area as they are. This might help you to find out if your Pet is still somewhere "nearby" or not. You can switch between area map and world map by clicking on the magnifying symbol in the map window. To be on the safe side, you should stay with your Pets for 1-3 minutes after you have led them to their "stables" before leaving them, so that they will be saved correctly. Feeding them as Pets Pets cannot starve, but if you want to harvest animal materials from them, you will need to feed them first. You can only feed them if they are hungry, which is always the case right after you've tamed them. If Pets are hungry, they will display a Food icon in their "thought bubble" when you get close to them, and in their pet window (open it by right-clicking the Pet while pointing your cursor at it in the game world or type "f" as the default key) you will also see the Food icon in their "Status" box. As Pets, ordinary yellow Pigsies may either prefer to eat Red Mushrooms, Bread or even Chizzard Pot Pie (made with Chizzard Eggs that can only be obtained by tamed Chizzards or Night Chizzard Pets). Pets with more modest eating-predilections will not give any less nor less valuable harvests. You can feed your Pets only by opening their pet window (right-click on the according Pet while pointing your cursor at it or press "f" as the default key while looking at your Pet) and then either right-click on the icon of the Food you want to feed in your inventory or quick-bar or drag & drop the Food over the pet window with your left mouse button. Please note that you will have to feed Pets their exact favorite Food to receive a good harvest. For example: if you feed a Brown Mushroom to a Pigsy that loves Red Mushrooms or if you feed a Mushroom Pot Pie to a Pigsy even though its favorite food is Chizzard Pot Pie, then you might not even receive any Leather or Pigsy Droppings when harvesting from it. Pet Harvest After your Pet has digested the Food (can take a few minutes), you can harvest from it by pulling it with your ArcTek Gauntlet by pointing your cursor at the Pet in the game world and holding down the left mouse button (by default), just like you would pick up any block or object or dig any rock. You do not have to equip any Power Cell to do so, and no matter which Mining Cell you have equipped, the harvest will not be accomplished any faster nor will the harvest be any "better". You can only harvest from Pets that are ready to be harvested. These Pets will display a Gauntlet icon in their "thought bubble" when you get close to them, and in their pet window (open it by right-clicking the Pet while pointing your cursor at it in the game world or type "f" as the default key) you will also see the Gauntlet icon in their "Status" box. If your Pets are not ready to be harvested from, attempting to harvest from them will instead give them a push. You can only push your own Pets and Pets that other players have set to your permission rank. Only after feeding them their favorite type of Food, you can obtain: 1-6 pieces of Leathers from Pigsies with each harvest, and also 1-6 units of Pigsy Droppings. Occasionally, the pet-harvest from common yellow Pigsies may additionally include Bones, Globs of Goo, and/or Crystal Shards. Rarely you might obtain Sinews as a pet-harvest from them too. In general, the pet-harvest of Pigsies can be 3 times the amount of materials than you could obtain from their Loot Bags after killing or dismissing Pigsies. Usually, you'll receive more Bones, Globs of Goo and Sinews. Since update R61 on February 14th 2019, you have the chance to receive the free rare Recipes for Plum Blossoms and Year of the Pig Lanterns from tamed Pigsies when you harvest from them. The chances are much higher if you have fed your Pets their exact favorite type of Food as shown in their Pet window. After harvesting from your Pets, you will have to clean them with a Washer, otherwise they won't get hungry again. Pet Pigsies will stick their tongues out when being cleaned, obviously enjoying it. A Washer will lose durability after each completed cleaning process. If Pets need cleaning, they will display a Washer tool in their thought bubble and in the status box in their pet window. Pigsies also appear to be dirty after the harvest, so it's pretty obvious that they are in need of a shower. Simply equip a Pet Washer, point the cursor at your Pet and hold the left mouse button (as the default keysetting) until the bar has filled and a sound will indicate that the cleaning is done. Quests There are two Quests that specifically include Pigsies: Pig Up The Pace * Badge: Ruffian * Unlocked by: completing the quest "Branching Out" * Objective: defeat 10 common yellow daylight Pigsies anywhere with a melee Weapon and/or Explosives - they spawn during the day on nearly all surface Biomes and also on artificial Biomes made from natural blocks like common green Grass. Other variants of Pigsies like Night Pigsies will not count. Also Creatures spawned with a Mob Spawner won't do for this quest. * Rewards: 20 pieces of Leather and 10 Bones * Unlocks: quest "Let's Go To The Beach" Farmologist * Badge: Homesteader * Unlocked by: completing the quest "Dirt-y Jobs" * Objectives: ** tame a common yellow daylight Pigsy with a Taming Collar - equip the collar, stun the Pigsy with Stun Bombs and try to hold the left mouse button while aiming with the cursor at the Pigsy for 5 seconds. Even before the Pigsy ducks and waves its tail, you should use another Stun Bomb to prevent getting thrown in the air which would interrupt the taming process ** feed a yellow Pigsy Pet as long as it is hungry (showing Food in its thought bubble and Pet window), preferably with its exact favorite Food type as shown in the Pet window when activating your pet (right mouse button or "f" as the default key). If you feed your Pets anything else than their favorite Food, for example a simple brown Mushroom or the wrong type of Bread or Pie, the pet harvest might be disappointingly less ** wait a few minutes after feeding, then you can harvest from your Pet by pulling with the gauntlet and holding the right mouse button like when picking up any block, plant or object. As mentioned, Pigsy Droppings (a pet-harvest only, not obtainable as loot after killing) might only be part of the pet-harvest if the Pigsy has been fed its favorite Food * Rewards: 10 Lettuce Seeds, 20 Wheat oars and 20 more Pigsy Droppings usable as optional fertilizer on Seeds, tree Saplings and/or Seedlings (first growth stage of Seeds) Other than that, you will need Leather to complete the quest "Obsidian Dreams". It is unlocked by completing the quest "Forge Ahead". Its objective is to craft a whole Leather Armor set, which will require 8 pieces of Leather. You will be rewarded by 20 Obsidian bars, 1 Obsidian Sword and 1 placeable Stone Treasure Chest. This quest unlocks the follow-up quest "Iron Will". Family members The common yellow Pigsy has many relatives: * the aggressive Night Pigsy that spawns on the surface at night, but also in Caves and on the Fossil layer during the day * the small aggressive Night Hoglet that spawns only at night in Forests, Woodlands and more rarely in Grassland Biomes * the fearful Ghost Pigsy that spawns only during certain event times on surface blocks at night (like around Halloween) * the aggressive Corrupted Pigsy that roves about in the dangerous Corruption layer deep underground in darkness during day and night * the roguishly aggressive and poisonous Feral Pigsy that lives in lush Jungles and foggy Swamplands during the day * and the proud territorial and somehow aggressive BossHog that roams golden Savannahs at day and night Night Pigsies won't "replace" ordinary Pigsies, and Pigsies also do not transform into Night Pigsies. However since yellow Pigsies can only spawn during the day, you might not meet any when travelling at night, and you will instead come across Night Creatures only. If you stay in an area where Pigsies fall asleep after darkness falls, Night Pigsies or Night Hoglets (the latter mainly in Woodlands and Forests) might spawn somewhere nearby sleeping yellow Pigsies in the darkness. Trivia The tooltips of Teleporters warn of using teleporters at the same time as a Pigsy. However this is just one of the many jokes that you can find on tooltips in Creativerse. The Thing is a Creature that looks like a pale warped hybrid of several Corrupted Creatures, including Corrupted Pigsies. During the Idol Event "Th'ang Rises", the system messages suggest that Polturpigsies are merging with other Idol Event Creatures in order to transform into Th'ang. However, when Pigsies of any type enter a Teleporter, they will simply be transported to the destination teleporter if this one is placed within a reasonable range (otherwise the transported Creature will despawn and vanish). But Pigsies cannot merge with player characters or any other Creatures. category:Creatures Category:Pets Category:Woodlands Category:Forest Category:Grassland Category:Tundra Category:Savannah Category:Canyons Category:Mountains Category:Surface Creatures Category:Diurnal Creatures Category:Defensive Creatures